There Goes The Bride
by ThewondererArii
Summary: Wealthy Edward Cullen, on a trip to Boston meets working class Bella Swan. he falls in love instantly but there's a problem..shes engaged to someone else. Edward isnt about to give up, He finds her again back home and tries to win her love.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**AN: Hello again! Yeah I know I suck with finishing up all my other stories but I have been thinking about this new story for a long time now and decided what the hell might as well write I and get it out my system before I explode into tiny bits of flesh and what not LOL**

**Anyways for all future chapters I don't own twilight. If I did I wouldn't be working now. Id be with my family back in my mother land enjoying the never ending sun and coronas with lime.**

**On with the story.  
>_<strong>

**PROLOUGE**

"Bella?"

He whispered as I looked around. Searching for something, someone anything other than him. His tux made me feel sick, everyone in here made me feel sick. I glanced at my family. My mother had tears in her eyes as she sobbed quietly into my fathers shoulder. My father however, gave me a glare.

My heart was beating fast.

My palms began to sweat.

"yes?" I whispered to him so only he could hear me. he eyes me cautiously as he held my hands in his "you okay?" I nodded and tried to smile but deep down I wanted to cry. I didn't love him, the one I was madly in love with wasn't here to stop this.

He wasn't here to save me.

I could hear the preacher speaking, saying something but my mind couldn't focus on anything all I could focus was on him. The way he felt against me, the way his arms felt around me, the way his lips fit perfectly with mines. my heart hurt. "do you Jacob black, take Isabella swan to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" I glanced at the preacher my eyes filling with tears as Jacob took my hands again and smiled "I do" the preacher looked at me, sadness filling his eyes as he knew this wasn't meant to be.

"and do you Isabella Swan take Jacob Black to be you wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and health as long as you both shall live?" I couldn't breathe. Glancing around again I noticed alice, shaking her head as she cried silently against jasper. "you cant marry someone you don't love" he mouth to me as she clung to jasper. I looked at rosalie and she too had tears in her eyes. She narrowed her eyes at me, silently telling me I knew what I had to do.

I glanced at Jacob.

"I.." I took a deep breathe and looked around again, my eyes finally looking at the door "I can't. I don't love you, this cant go on. I'm sorry" I whispered as I lifted my dress and ran. I stopped right in front of Leah, the woman Jacob was fucking around. His secret. I threw her the flowers and spoke loudly "have him! You already fucked him! Have him! I don't care anymore" my dad got up and tried to grab my arm as I pushed him away and ran towards the door. I could hear alice and rose yelling telling me to follow my heart. I swung the doors open and welcomed the pouring rain.

I took off my shoes and glanced behind me again. Everyone was screaming at each other. Jacob looked at me and smile, letting me know he was okay with it all. We were never meant to be. I ran down the stairs and took a left running towards the one place I knew he would be at.

The dress was clinging on to me and I felt as if I couldn't breathe but I continued to run, not caring. I cried as I ran and screamed as I came to a stop and dropped to my knees. Letting my head touch the wet ground. I could hear other footsteps running after me and I looked behind me to find alice, jasper , rose and emmett. "get up!" emmett yelled "it's not too late. He loves you bells, he wouldn't let you go" crying I wiped my hair out of my face "he didn't stop it! he didn't show! He doesn't love me at all.." jasper came over to me and got down to my level "Bella, I known him for years…he loves you. he's just..scared" after a few more pep talks jasper pulled me up and grabbed my hand and ran.

As soon as I seen the hospital I let go of his hand and ran as fast as I could.

The doors opened and everyone gasped as I rushed in, gasping for air. I noticed Carlisle and ran to him wrapping my arms around him "shoot, Bella! You scared..wait..are you okay?" he turned around and looked for anything that was broken "Edward…I need to see him! Where is he..please" I glanced around and rushed me towards the elevators. I couldn't stop crying and Carlisle held onto me, telling me soothing and calm words. Once the doors opened he pointed to the door edward was in and smiled "go on. I'll be down in the second floor in my office if you need me" nodding I made my way towards the door and knocked.

"Come in" he said. I opened the door and he was wearing a tux. He was going to go. He was going to save me. I closed the door and sniffed as he turned around. Before he could even speak I made my way towards him and grabbed his face "I love you. so much, I cant live without you." I whispered "why didn't you stop it? why didn't you save me" a sob broke out as I threw myself at him and cried. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him. I pulled away and looked at him "I couldn't do it. so I left…I-"

His lips were on me before I was able to finish


	2. Chapter 2: Dont let love slip away

**AN: Hello again! Yeah I know I suck with finishing up all my other stories but I have been thinking about this new story for a long time now and decided what the hell might as well write I and get it out my system before I explode into tiny bits of flesh and what not LOL**

**Anyways for all future chapters I don't own twilight. If I did I wouldn't be working now. Id be with my family back in my mother land enjoying the never ending sun and coronas with lime. Also for those of you who actually took the time to read this and add it to your favs you guys rock! **

**On with the story.  
>_<strong>

**CHAPTER ONE**

** "**Everyone! I would like to make a toast!"

Charlie yelled loudly over the talking people at this stupid dinner. I took a sip of my water, trying not to groan and roll my eyes "A toast to my beautiful daughter and her fiancé Jacob Black! For it was love at first sight with these two.." rolling my eyes I stood up excusing myself and making my way out the back door and away from all the lies. This was a set up. it was more like money Vs. happiness. I guess money won in this case. You see, Jacob and his family are rich. And my father , let's just say he's hungry for more money.

We are a working class family.

Jacob was born with a golden spoon in his mouth.

Boston was beautiful, cold but beautiful. the snow covered the ground as I took little steps, marking the snow with my small footsteps. I loved the snow, it was somehow peaceful and had a weird beauty to it. smiling I sat down on one of the benches and took out a cigarette before anyone decided to look for me. "fucking shit" I mumbled as I realized I didn't take my purse. "Here" a velvet voice said "seems like you could use this" I looked up to a pair of topaz eyes, beautiful. so beautiful I could get lost in his eyes. His hair made me smile, it was a weird bronze hair color and in a few places it stuck up. He light up my cigarette and got himself one and sat next to me, his long legs stretching in front of him. "you have, really fucking crazy hair" I said as I blew out my smoke and laughed. He chuckled and blew out his smoke.

"you know, the first thing someone says when a stranger lights up their cigarette is thank you" he smirked and took another drag "But yes, my hair is fucking crazy" he was serious, his lips started twitching a bit and we both busted out laughing. "My name's Bella" I said as I stuck my hand out "Edward" was all he said. He held my hand in his, strong and soft. Warm and gentle. I felt a jolt of spark and jumped a little and glanced at him. His eyes were narrowed a bit but before I could even ask him why he was looking at me like that, he let go of my hand.

I suddenly felt empty.

"So, you aren't from around here are you?" I asked as I finished my cigarette. He shook his head and smiled at me "I'm from Forks" smiling I chuckled a bit "Me too! I'm here on vacation" _Lie _"My family came to see some of their old friends. My dads best friends son is getting married" _to me, even if I don't love that son of a bitch. _We talked for a bit about nothing really until alice came outside mumbling under her breath. "Seriously Bella I don't see how you are going to marry that.." she stopped as she noticed edward sitting next to me. "uh sorry I didn't know you had company. But everyone is asking for you, let's go back in" she glanced at edward and smiled "Hi! I'm alice! I just know we are going to be the best of friends!" he laughed and introduced himself.

"Well edward I have to go now, I don't want anyone calling the cops cause they think I went missing" he chuckled at my sad thing of a joke when in reality I was serious. "we will meet again, _Bella" _he took my hand and gave it a kiss. I swooned. "yeah.." I whispered breathlessly as he winked at me and bowed his head at alice and walked away from us. I watched him as he continued to walk until I couldn't see him anymore. "wow! What a damn fine piece of ass!" alice said as she fanned herself and whistled "yeah I know what you mean" we both walked in, but I couldn't help but look back and see if I would see him again.

He was gone. And I knew it too.

I threw myself onto my bed at the hotel and groaned into my pillow. Charlie had gone out for a few drinks with Billy, which left me and my mom in the room alone. "Bella hunny? Everything alright?" she asked as she sat down next to me in the bed and rubbed my back. taking deep calming breaths so I wouldn't cry I looked at her and frowned "How can you allow this to happen? How can I marry someone I don't even love?" she stared at me, her hand stilled on my back "how do you expect me to be happy if I cant marry someone I love? What if true love comes around and I miss that opportunity because I'm stuck marrying someone else?" a tear fell and I brushed it away before my mom could. "Bella hunny, you know I can't stop this. I wish I could. Your father and Billy already have an agreement." I turned away from her and faced the wall, looking out the window into the night sky in downtown boston.

"I tell you one thing" she whispered. Her eyes were focused on something else "hold it off as long as you can. When true love comes, don't let it slip away" she kissed my head and turned off the light and sighed as she walked towards the bathroom.

Before she even closed the door I could have sworn I heard her whisper

"..Don't let it slip away like I did.."

**I feel as though this chapter sucked big time. idk I feel like it could have been way better but no matter how many fucking times ii wrote it , it came out to this.**

**Hopefully I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter and if I did you can review and tell me I suck and to make the next one better or else. And if you have any suggestions on what places edward and Bella should meet before she heads back home, let me know!**

**Well…I rambled on enough I think? Also I got a kindle! My mom got it for me today…sucks I don't have wifi and don't know how to use it LOL anyone remember their first love? I do…and I let it slip away for the wrong guy..i still remember him tho, ugh I miss him even tho hes married now and has a son :/**


	3. Chapter 3: C'mon Through

**AN: Hello again! Yeah I know I suck with finishing up all my other stories but I have been thinking about this new story for a long time now and decided what the hell might as well write I and get it out my system before I explode into tiny bits of flesh and what not LOL**

**Anyways for all future chapters I don't own twilight. If I did I wouldn't be working now. Id be with my family back in my mother land enjoying the never ending sun and coronas with lime. Also for those of you who actually took the time to read this and add it to your favs you guys rock! Sorry for this soo late! I was too drunk to even write and the next few days I took it to heal my hangover. Hope everyone has an amazing xmas! Did u guys get what you all wanted? I did..well sort of. (: I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter! The first few parts of this is like a narration. I suck at describing dreams so I decided to do it this way, hopefully its good**

**On with the story.  
>_<strong>

**CHAPTER THREE (Two weeks later ; back at Forks)**

_She stared at the old fashion wooden doors of the St. johns church. Her heart was racing. Her palms were sweating. Using both hands on each handle she gripped them tightly in her hands and swung open the doors to the church and stepped inside. The light was bright squinting her eyes all she could see was the form of her husband to be Jacob black waiting for her. A smile overcame her lips as she took one step towards him. _

_As she made her way to him, taking deep breaths as she went, her smile faltered. There was another woman standing there, holding a bouquet of flowers closely and tightly to her chest. Her dress was sinfully white with diamonds at the end of her dress. Tight around the breast area and slowly getting lose and fluffy at the bottom, leaving a long trail of her dress at the floor. she walked to their sides, glancing at the cross with Jesus at the altar she looked back at the two people standing there, oblivious to everything else "Jake?" she whispered, her voice going very small. Tears filler her chocolate brown eyes as she turned to face the woman standing in front of Jacob. Lifting up her veil she gasps._

_Leah Clearwater _

_The doors of the church opened and she tore her eyes away from the two people in front of her as silent tears fell from her eyes. It was a nightmare for her, watching them both smile at each other and getting close and closer. Finally she couldn't take it and ran. Lifting her dress up she ran towards the door, a sob escaping from her lips. She was confused. Maybe she was falling in love with Jacob black. Maybe she was hurt to see that he loves someone else. Maybe she just wanted to be loved. There was a man in the door, his arms held open, inviting her in them. the light was still there, bright as ever and she couldn't even see his face. She crashed into him, holding him tightly as she cried into his shoulder. He held her tightly, not wanting to let her go, willing for her pain to just go away. All too soon she pulled away and ran out the door…_

Gasping I got up from the bed. I was covered in sweat and my comforters were tangled up with me. taking deep calming breaths I tried to relax and forget the dream, but something in me told me I should just forget it, it told me to believe everything I dreamed of. it was real, so real I couldn't ignore it. Getting up I went to the bathroom and locked the door, turning on the hot water I sat in the tub, letting the water hot my face as I sat there, numbly and confused. I cried, and for some reason I couldn't explain why. maybe I was falling in love with Jacob. Maybe I was just tired and needed to relax. Getting out the shower I got dressed tied my hair into a messy bun and walked out my house and into my car. "Hey alice" I said into the phone as I pulled out "Can you meet for coffee?" I checked behind me as I noticed a silver Volvo speeding "Sure, why not? Let me just get dressed and tell jasper to meet us there too" agreeing I hung up and continued on my way. The car speeded past me "Stupid fucker!" I yelled out my window "you could have hit my car dammit!" I yelled again and put my window up.

Groaning I parked next to the silver Volvo that tried to run me over on my way here. Alice parked right next to me. "Al I swear people can't fucking drive!" I said angrily all over again "that fucker who drives this stupid silver Volvo almost killed me!" I yelled as I kicked the car and the alarm went off. Frozen on the spot I looked at the door as someone came running out. I couldn't breathe, those eyes. I knew those eyes. That hair, a messy bronze color that I dreamed of is here. It was Edward. "Hey!" he shouted as he looked over his car "who do you think you fucking-" he looked up at me then, gasping as he noticed who it was "Bella?" glancing around I pointed a finger at myself, completely shocked he was here "Why did you kick my car for?" he asked amused and a bit annoyed. Shaking my head I glared at him "you're the asshole that almost hit my car? On the fucking highway here?" I yelled as I huffed and turned around and made my way into the café muttering things under my breath.

Turning around I faced alice "well?" I said "are you coming in or not?" I didn't even look back to see if she was following me.

An hour in this café and everyone was getting along fine. jasper was Edward's older brother. something alice didn't mention to me but she also made it clear she didn't even know either. I stared at my coffee, twirling the spoon inside it. "Bella?" a gentle soft hand squeezed mines and I looked at Edward "You okay?" he whispered as his thumb ran over the top of my hand. I nodded, not being able to form any words. "So Bella when is the wedding going to be?" both edward and I looked at jasper then back at each other, his hand slowly left mines and every part of me wanted to grab it, tell him I didn't love the ma I was going to marry. "You're getting married?" he asked, his tone showed no emotions but his eyes betrayed him. He was hurt. Tears filled my eyes and again I was sure why. "I uh.." I didn't know what to say. _"sorry I didn't tell you I was getting married. I like you, a lot even if I don't know anything about you" _didn't cut it. instead I said "I have to go" getting up, my chair scrapped the floor and everyone in the table looked at me. grabbing my purse I felt the tears fall as I quickly turned around and pushed the doors open.

I ran to my car and unlocked it getting in and throwing my purse onto the seat next to me. grabbing the door handle I tried to close my door but it wouldn't close. Trying again I couldn't and I groaned as the tears continued to fall. "Bella? Talk to me why are you crying?" edward asked as he kneeled down to level with me. glaring at him I tried to push him out the way "Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to anyone" he grabbed both my hands in his and looked at me "Tell me why are you crying" he whispered.

I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I threw myself at him and cried. It wasn't all pretty I tell you that. I probably got nasty shit on his shirt, tear stains and my sobs were loud and my body shook with every cry I made ""Shh, just tell me what's wrong" he whispered again "please?" I pulled away from him and punched him in his chest "I hate you!" I screamed as I continued to hit him "for two weeks all I could think of is you. for two weeks all I ever fucking dream of is you! I like you, a lot and I don't know a fucking damn thing and I'm fucking getting married to someone I don't fucking love and, and I just…fucking hate you" I said as I gasped for air.

I froze as I felt his lips against mines. I made an un-lady like noise and weaved my hands into his hair kissing him back.

This was sin

A sin I was willing to make.

**Sooo? How did it goo?**

**Tell me what u think!**


	4. Chapter 4: Possibility

**AN: Hello again! Yeah I know I suck with finishing up all my other stories but I have been thinking about this new story for a long time now and decided what the hell might as well write I and get it out my system before I explode into tiny bits of flesh and what not LOL**

**Since I missed like two days in a row I might as well post a new chapter today and make it up to you guys! I love the review, it makes me extremely happy knowing someone somewhere likes what I write even if it isn't professional and might be as good as other stories I have read here.**

**Thank you guys so much. It means a lot to me to have you guys love what I do**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The table was quiet.

All you could hear was the faint sounds of spoons hitting the bowls of soup we were eating. I couldn't look at Jacob, I felt as though I was cheating on him. No matter how much I wanted to call this off, I didn't want to commit adultery. It just wasn't in me. my mom kept stealing glances my way, her eyes asking me if I was okay. I ignored her. As I lifted the spoon to my mouth my dad cleared his throat, trying to act like he was a man with money. Instead, he was a man greedy for money.

"So Isabella" he said as he cleaned his mouth with his napkin "When is the wedding date?" putting my spoon down I glared at him. "I don't know. I have no part in this wedding, so why ask me?" my mom looked at me her eyes wide. Jacob choked on his soup trying not to laugh when he himself knew this was true. "Now Isabella. Hold your tongue, you have no right to speak to me that way" rolling my eyes I placed the napkin on my still full soup bowl and moved my chair backwards "I do have a right. Excuse me" turning I left the dining hall and made my way to the front door, closing it behind me.

I glanced up at the window to see everyone moving about. trying to get to the door before my father did. taking out my phone I called the one person I wanted to see. "Hey, thought you had plans today?" I smiled as I walked faster, out the gate and towards the main road "I did but didn't go too good. Want to pick me up? I left my car home and my parents brought me" deciding where he was going to pick me up, I hid behind the small store and waited for him. It's been five days since I told him that I thought of him. Five days since he kissed me. five days that I crave him. We hung out a couple of times during those five days, but he didn't dare kiss me again. I both loved it and hated it. I knew his favorite color was chocolate brown, his favorite music was classical ones. He watched a lot of movies and had a whole bunch of CD collections. He was a pianist, his dad was a doctor. His mom is an interior designer and a stay at home wife. I knew bits and pieces of him, but I barely knew him at all.

Smiling I peeked out to see a silver Volvo pull up to the parking lot of the store.

I rushed to his car, afraid of being seen by my father or Billy. Closing the door I turned to face him and grabbed his head, pulling him close to me so I could kiss him. I moaned a little as his lips moved in sync with mines, our tongues dancing freely with each other. I pulled on his hair, making him groan and bite my lip as he pulled away "Well, hello to you too" he said as he kissed me once more "I wouldn't mind my Hello's to be that way from now on" laughing I kissed him once, twice, three times before I let him pull out and drive us somewhere.

"Where to Miss?" he asked in his perfectly good English accent. Smiling I shrugged "not sure. I just couldn't stand being near Jacob or his stupid rich family. Or my father for that matter" he glanced at me and nodded. We were silent for a while, a beautiful silence that I wouldn't want to end. It was peaceful, comfortable even. "why are you even marrying him?" I looked out the window, watching the trees go by, changing from green to clear back to green. Playing with the ring on my finger I sighed "my dad needs money. Lots of it. he thinks if I marry Jacob then divorce him after a year I will get almost everything he had, but I don't love him. How can I marry someone I don't love?" he sat there, silently thinking over I said. Finally he speaks "then, don't do it" I looked at him, like if he had two heads instead of one "don't let real love pass you by. It could be right in front of you and you would never know". Smiling sadly I looked towards the window and sighed.

Whispering I replied " If it only it was that simple…"

**Yeah I know its short but I have work later in like a few hours and I want to catch up on sleep. working seven days a week is hard, really hard. Especially if you do about 15 or 18 hours a day. **

**Also, I have a little issue. I like this boy who I once worked with, but so does my bff. She doesn't know we text and talk but I don't know I feel like im doing something behind her back. and im not even sure if he even likes me! anyone got any like advice on what to do? **

**Again guys, thank you sooo much for reading this. It means a lot to me. any errors are my mistake I have no beta and I have no idea how a beta even works lol**

**Story of my life! Haha goodnight everyone! See ya tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5: La La La It's Love

**AN: Hello again! Yeah I know I suck with finishing up all my other stories but I have been thinking about this new story for a long time now and decided what the hell might as well write I and get it out my system before I explode into tiny bits of flesh and what not LOL**

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! Sorry it took me so long. RL is kicking my ass right now and im trying not to fucking break down and give up. I love the review, it makes me extremely happy knowing someone somewhere likes what I write even if it isn't professional and might be as good as other stories I have read here.**

**Thank you guys so much. It means a lot to me to have you guys love what I do**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

I jumped as I heard my dad yelling for me as he entered my house. Edward has let him in, but knowing my dad he thought he was my butler. walking down the stairs I couldn't help but smile at edward. my dad was trying to give him his jacket "Sir like I told you I am no butler! why would you assume that?" confused and mad, edward was still cute. "Charlie, that's Edward, a friend of mines" he looked at edward up and down and sneered at him before making his way to my kitchen. I mumbled an apology to edward as my mom looked at him then back at me, she smiled and nodded at both of us as she followed behind my dad.

"Would you mind telling me why the fuck you left your husband's house?" he yelled as he pulled out one of the chairs and sat on it, waiting for me to reply. "Well first of all. He isn't my husband. He's my fiancé. Second of all, you were treating me like shit! charlie for god's sake I'm only 22! I don't have to get married now! I don't want to get married now until I find the right one and Jacob isn't the right one for me! I don't love him" edward was standing in the doorway along with my mom. Edward was staring at me and I had to look away. "there is no such thing as _love _Isabella." My father said as he stood up and walked towards me, I walked back. yelling he grabbed my face "you will marry who I tell you to no matter what understand? Do you UNDERSTAND?" tears fell from my eyes but I nodded and he let me go, grabbing his jacket he put it on and pulled my mothers arm and slammed the door shut. "Bella?" edward whispered I looked at him.

My heart was beating fast.

Shaking my head no, I lifted my shaky hands and moved my hair out of my face. I placed my hand on my chest and tried to breath , I could faintly hear edward calling my name but I couldn't look at him. Falling to my knees a sob broke away freely. I couldn't stop it, the crying, the sobbing I couldn't stop it. a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and I clung to him for my dear life "I don't want to do it!" I repeated over and over again. Finally I looked up to edward and grabbed his face, tracing his eyebrows, his lips, his jaw. I touched every inch of his face and burned it into my memory. "I barely know anything about you" I whispered "but I feel as if I have known you my entire life" he tried to speak but I pressed my fingers to his lips "I can't fight it. I can't do this anymore. I can't ignore what my heart tells me" he pulled my hand away from his lips and kissed my forehead "what are you trying to say?" he whispered as he looked at me straight in the eyes.

I looked around, not sure for what.

My heart was racing and I couldn't figure out why I was going to say this.

It was now or never.

"what I'm trying to say is..is.." I looked away from him and took a deep breath "I love you" I whispered "I know you for only what? A few weeks or so? But I'm so madly in love with you. I feel safe and comfortable. I hate being away from you, and ii can't wait until I hear from you" he looked at me, wiping away my tears as they fell freely now. He smiled at me as he leaned in and kissed me. "I love you" he whispered "So much, it hurts. You are mine, no matter what" I laughed and smiled at him "Really?" he nodded and I threw myself at him, kissing him with so much passion I forgot we were in my kitchen. He lifted me up, not breaking the kiss as I wrapped my legs around him.

As we neared the stairs he pulled away and kissed down to my neck "where's the bedroom?" he asked as he bit gently on my neck, moaning I pointed to the first door on the right. As we entered the room we both fell onto the bed as I tried to take off his shirt. "I love you" I whispered as I kissed his neck, down his chest.

As we both got undressed and under the covers I couldn't help but smile at him. He was perfection and he was all mines. no one else was going to have him, only me.

"I love you. so much, don't ever forget that" he whispered as he kissed me, our tongues dancing freely against each other

That night was the best night of my life….

**Sorry to make this so short, but I have work soon and I had to give you guys a chapter. Hopefully after I get out of work and finish my work out I will write the next chapter and have it here ASAP**

**Hopefully it was good, if not then I can always fix it or make the next chapter even better! (:**

**Happy new year everyone! Hope this year brings you guys lots of love and joy and blessings!**


End file.
